


A Takasugi Always Pays His Debts

by Hebi_Grin



Series: This is not a proper use of the phrase "Butterfly Effect" [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, BlowjoKes, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Goodbye Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Implied previous cum-sharing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, TakaZura - Freeform, a lot of blowjokes, blowjob, dirty talking, implied established relationship, on Zura's view at least, sex in inappropriate places, smell kink, what have i written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Grin/pseuds/Hebi_Grin
Summary: “Since when the Leader of the Kihetai may avail himself of the others factions' hideouts?” Katsura asked sternly, yet politely. “I was incredulous when two minutes ago my men told me Takasugi Shinsuke was here and had asked for me.”Takasugi had quietly listened to, not looking at him. He stayed still, sat on the frame of the open window and the back resting on the jamb, a knee bent towards himself and the other leg dangling inside the room, allowing an extent of naked skin to be shamelessly seen.He blew from his kiseru, turning his head to puff it outside.





	A Takasugi Always Pays His Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I don't think I have much to say, if not that I feel kinda uneasy and a little ashamed because it's the first time I've _really_ written **real real real** smut. 
> 
> I think I spent too many words on how I see their relationship in Entangled. But, in a nutshell, I suppose that in the 10-years-gap they could have been together. Obviously not a 10-years-lasting relationship, lol. Ups and downs, back and forth. Frequent breaks ups. Months or even years separated ways in the middle.  
> Anyway, this is set the morning after Takasugi killed those ten Bakufu officers before he run to Kyoto (as stated in ep17/ch29). Sooooo... Towards the end, probably.  
> And the title is clearly Got-inspired! I have this feeling Takasugi would be a Lannister. (?) 
> 
> I really hope this is not OOC >///<
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me if you find mistakes!  
>  ~~Enjoui!~~ Enjoy!

“Thank you for telling me. I'll deal with that immediately. You can go ahead.”

Katsura bowed his head as a token of thanks to the small group of Joui men he had crossed on the stairs, as soon as he had arrived in the building where lately the members of his faction were having their meetings.

Walking up the steps, he looked at them before they disappeared from his view, to verify they were actually leaving since he _couldn't_ order them explicitly to do so.

In slow and light steps, he walked down the hallway. His hands were hidden in the sleeves of the haori, arms folded, showing off self-confidence in the headquarter apparently calm.

Vague noises came from some rooms: cups put down on a table, wooden floorboard creaking, confabulating voices. But no one meandered around hallways.

An understandable lack of turmoil in a day like that, the city barricaded as in a state of siege, armed forces in full riot gear, checks on every street corner.

He reached the threshold of his destination. He made a long sigh, then a deep breath before he opened decisively the shouji.

“Since when the Leader of the Kihetai may avail himself of the others factions' hideouts?” Katsura asked sternly, yet politely as he had closed the door. “I was incredulous when two minutes ago my men told me Takasugi Shinsuke was here and had asked for me.”

Takasugi had quietly listened to, not looking at him. He stayed still, sat on the frame of the open window and the back resting on the jamb, a knee bent towards himself and the other leg dangling inside the room, allowing an extent of naked skin to be shamelessly seen.

He blew from his kiseru, turning his head to puff it outside.

“Since when it's inappropriate for both of us to show our faces in the streets for too long” he drawled monotone and detached.

For the first time since Katsura had arrived, he stared at him and sniggered seeing him so obviously dissatisfied with the answer received.

“Isn't this a safe place for us Joui rebels hated by Bakufu? The _Head Office_ of us all?”.

Now his tone was ostentatiously sarcastic, and Katsura had to use all his self-control to avoid showing his irritability – with little results –, while the other was smoking again looking at the street underlying.

“Yes, it is. And you're welcome here. Until you follow _my_ rules, which include not showing yourself so impudently in a moment like this if you really don't want them to find you and don't smoke inside since I've already told you thousands of times it bothers me the reek it leaves in the rooms and on the clothes.”

Takasugi turned once more towards Katsura, raising the kiseru between his finger, showing it off.

“As you can see, I've opened the window and I'm puffing outside.”

“I could smell it from the hallway anyway. Put it out.” Katsura answered sharply.

“Two more blows and I'll satisfy you.” He answered bored, puffing for the second last time.

Katsura huffed wearily and crossed his arms, then spoke, grave yet struggling to appear calm.

“I've heard what you did yesterday night. Killing _ten_ Bakufu's officials at once, in a public place, no less... It was immoderate. You're upping the game too much, Takasugi. No wonder they’ve activated all armed forces of the city. Even I had issues to get here. You're endangering us all and our cause if you continue doing so. It's a lifetime I try to avoid you do foolish things…”

His gaze was on the other, who had just puffed the smoking of what he had promised was the last blow for now and threw the ashes on the street.

“Cutting off bigwigs' heads is way more effective than take li'l fishes ones’ from time to time or try to make understand the people who live in this sewer-pit-of-a-city this government can't protect them bombing here and there as you do,” he started walking from the window and reaching Katsura, just a few steps away.

“Don't you hear the police sirens? Can you perceive their anguish, their terror filling them? Just like a bunch of bugs waiting for the foot who will trample on 'em. I'd pay to see the Shogun's dignitaries faces in the castle now.” He chuckled maliciously and walked again, now less than a step away from Katsura, who had been staring at him the whole time and shook his head in disagreement.

“If I wait till you take the lead and start bein' serious, it won't ever change a thing. You go too easy and soft, Zura. You're _too moderate_.”

“Katsura.” He corrected automatically. “And they would pay to see _our heads_ on a pike. Even if we don't agree on the methods, you went too far anyway. They know it was _you_ , yet now all the factions are in trouble. I'm not surprised you need a safe place to hide, but I fear I can't offer you this one for long. Especially if you shamelessly go to the window just to smoke.”

“Don't worry, I'll get away with it.”

“I'm not concerned about you, Takasugi! I just can't let you endanger my men because of your behaviour! You have the bad habit to draw the attention on you. What happened yesterday is just the umpteenth evidence.”

“This is a safe place, isn't it?”

“For now.” specified Katsura. “No place is safe for long, and you have the special gift to lessen dramatically their span. Like that time I had to change flat because I was hiding you there after you had pulled on one of your usual stunts, but you’ve been playing the shamisen all night long and the neighbour called the police. They could seize us for your disorderly conduct. _Disorderly conduct_ , Takasugi. As for Al Capone was tax evasion. It would have been... Embarrassing. Also because you were naked.”

“I've paid that debt and I'll do the same this time. And I was naked 'cause you were wearing my yukata after _we_ ‘ _played’_.”

“Tha... That's not the point and you could wear underclothes anywa–.” He was forcibly interrupted, the other's lips pressed to his, and immediately called to mind _what_ Shinsuke did that time, besides find another hideout to pay his debt.

“You reek of tobacco... Unpleasant,” he said, regaining composure when Takasugi parted their mouths.

He brushed a strand of Katsura's long raven hair behind his ear, freeing the neck and slipped the nose on his fresh and soft skin, smelling and breathing it out warmly, placing pecks and nibbles here and there. Kotarou shivered.

“And you smell of fresh laundry, cherry blossoms and... Pine resin incense.”

“Your sense of smell is quite good for a smoker,” he acknowledged but his words came out less sharp and more breathy than he intended to.

Takasugi looked at his face, lips still touching the neck, staring at his expression and smirked against his skin, sliding his right hand on the other's stomach and gripping tightly the other on the hip, pressing fingertips and massaging it.

“I could recognise you by it anytime.”

Katsura sighed and closed his eyes, nibbling the inside of his lower lip. He put a hand on his comrade's shoulder and the other on his chest, then stepped back to keep a distance.

“I don't think it's timely, Shinsuke.”

“You're afraid your men catch us, aren't you?”

The reason his apparent refuse was way too clear to him.

“I'm not _afraid_ , I just don't think it’d be appropriate. It wouldn't be the example worthy of a Leader. And I haven’t forgot I was scolding you.”

“A Leader shouldn't be concerned about what his subordinates think of his private matters. If he has to do so, he clearly hasn't the right ones,” he started slipping the pointer finger on the hem of Kotarou's kimono, beneath the waist, introducing it under the first layer.

He stroke leisurely, tickling the lower abdomen through the thin cloth of the juban.

Katsura's hand slided to the waist, as if it was a slow caress, keeping the distance.

“Do you remember when we went at the Sagamihara festival, Zura? There were some of my men, too. I wasn't afraid they could catch us. Indeed, nobody did. Or more likely, they guessed, but no one has ever said a word about it. I know I have the right people by my side. And you weren't this indecisive then.”

He spoke softly and alluringly, while he traced the jaw then down to the carotid with his pointer; the other hand went under the juban and hooked the middle finger at the hem of the fundoshi.

“But still you're not discouraging me, are you? Your heartbeats are growing faster, and you even called me by my first name. To me, it’s clear that you really want. You just have to admit it to yourself.”

Katsura sighed once more, mediating between the growing desire and the will not to be caught in that lewd situation.

In his mind sixteen different scenarios came up – one more embarrassing than the other and at least three of whose he wasn't even sure could be really physically possible (one he was sure it couldn't, once they tried); four of them were not viable because they lacked the proper gear – in which the couple of terrorists was caught red –maybe white fitted better – handed in the filthy deeds.

His cheeks flushed at his own thoughts and the worst thing was that daydreaming about such _improper and arousing_ fancies did not help to ease the pounding of his heartbeats nor stop feeling _that_ pleasant heat clawing at his belly.

_Not a bit._

_On the contrary_.

Katsura looked at the other's hand, hidden under his clothes, than at his face. He bit his inner cheek and decided. He loosened the grip on his waist and his hands wandered on his hips, only hovering on them in a soundless invitation to come closer.

“Let's make this quick and quiet,” he said in a whisper.

“This is up to you” Takasugi chuckled on his mouth, lightly touching it.

They brushed their lips then kissed, slowly. Shinsuke opened his hand, touching Katsura's skin and made him walk backwards. Kotarou had clenched at his waist, caressing the soft and silky cloth of the fine yukata.

They stopped and parted their mouths, when Katsura's back and the nape leaned to one of the wooden pillars of the wall. Shinsuke raised a knee, pressing it to the other's tight, uplifting the kimono and dishelving it, his lips hovering Kotarou's.

 _Damned silver-tongued devil. So luscious, so tempting_.

Kotarou knew too well what game the other was playing so easily, that subtle fascination and foretaste he was so well-versed in control, imposing him to play defensive and ultimately lose, removing one after the another every layer of noble demureness.

In a swift movement, Katsura firmly clenched his hand at the other's nape, leaning and starting kissing him, just the tip of the tongue slightly touching the other’s, hands started roaming over the body.

Shinsuke kissed him harder and deeper, in a rush and breathy.

Kotarou looked at him through half-closed eyes. He seemed wanting to pleasurably _destroy_ his mouth.

_Those lips and tongue could kill._

Katsura sighed in dissent when Takasugi parted chuckling.

“Now it doesn't seem like you dislike the taste of tobacco at all.” His voice was captivating and he had an enigmatic smile while playing with one of Katsura's tresses.

“On the contrary, I wanted to give you mine, but you stopped me.”

Shinsuke giggled allusively.

“Well, then. _So be it_.”

He fell on his knees, moving the other's kimono and juban aside.

_Oh. This._

Katsura spread his legs to be more stable on his feet and allow more room to him.

Takasugi's nose and lips caressed his groin, leisurely slow, then budged.

He feigned hesitation, and drummed to Kotarou's legs, before he abruptly flung on his right inner thigh, biting and sucking it ravenously, feeling the muscle twitching as pain response.

“You should have warned me.” Katsura scolded him shouting-whispering after he had choked a moan in his throat and kicked the culprit with his left foot on his side. He leaned forward the chest, in a delicate balance, looking at him, eyes still widened in surprise.

“It was a sudden decision, I hadn't enough time,” he answered not looking at him, snickering at the feeble knock. He was rubbing his thumb on the bruise, looking at it pleased as it was reddening. The other hand took advantage of the situation to catch the previously bitten leg and taking it to his shoulder, forcing Katsura to stay on one foot.

“We both know I don't believe a word of it,” he huffed leaning again the back on the pillar and closing his eyes.  

Shinsuke focused his attention back to his clothed pube, giving it a heated sloppy kiss as he had done to his mouth before, feeling his manhood twitching and hardening under the cloth.

He parted, a thin trail of saliva hanging between them, and catched a hem of the fundoshi between his teeth, untying it and letting the loosened cloth fell on the tatami unveiling Katsura's arousal.

Kotarou closed his eyes, holding in breath waiting with trepidation, but all he felt was Shinsuke's right hand caressing the back of his left leg.

He slightly opened his eyes, crossing his gaze with the other's piercing, amused, eye, as it was the smirk on his lips.

“I said you a quick thing” hissed Katsura.

“Ohh, have you already given in on the _quiet_?”

“Of course I didn't, stop fooling around.”

Shinsuke did not answered, he just brought Katsura's left leg on the other shoulder, in a swift movement.

The other was forced to cling on the pillar with his hands, not trusting a bit that Shinsuke would not have let go suddenly him. Knowing him, he could clearly foresee he would not have stayed in that position for long, and could not exclude Shinsuke would have let him fall bottom to the ground.

“You want me to kill you, don't you?”

“I wonder who is killing who now…” He said in his enticing, deep, voice.

“Just… Just put me down. Carefully. It's an order,” he answered tautly.

“Don't worry, Zura. You know I can _take care_ of you. Very well, indeed. I'd say _incomparably._ ”

Katsura flushed.

“Do–Don't be so full of yourself and self-praised!”

“Of _myself_ , you say? I'd rather be full of _you._ ”

“I can't tell since you’re dawdling instead of… Just put me down slowly and do it.”

Despite he asked for it, Katsura was surprised when the other actually let him go slowly and _almost gently,_  making so that he was laying on the floor.

“Say it, Zura,” Takasugi muttered softly brushing his lips with his as he was straddling him.

“It’s Katsura and say what?”

“What you want me to do. Say it out loud.”

“Are you stupid? I told you I want it to be quiet.”

“Just. Say. It. Be specific. Define ‘it’. Otherwise…” he whispered to his ear, mellow and alluringly threatening at the same time “I'll do whatever I want and make you moan with pleasure that loud no mind not only your men, but every. Single. Person. In the city hears you screaming my name to _my_ heart’s content and begging me for more.”

_Katsura knew he could._

“Are you crazy? The Bakufu dogs are definitely going to seize us if you do so.”

“Yeah, and we don't want it to happen, right? It's all up to you. Your decision.” He answered now looking at his eyes, slowly tracing his cheekbone.

“’ow me.” Katsura muttered turning his flushing face away from Shinsuke’s gaze.

“Did you say something?”

“Blow me.” He repeated, more clearly still in a low voice.

Takasugi chuckled and took Katsura’s chin between the thumb, the pointer and the middle finger, forcing him to face him.

“Seems it’ll take a third blow before I satisfy you, then,” He whispered against his lips before he laid a soft kiss.

Shinsuke was now sitting in the space between Katsura's legs, hands placed on his knees. Ever so slowly, he started kissing the inner of the left leg, headed towards the inner thigh.

“Don't dare bite me again.” Katsura warned stern and breathy, eyes half-lidded.

“I just wanna blow your mind. And your…” he reached and languidly licked the whole length, from base to the top.

Katsura’s breathes were heavy, not able to answer back.

He had to place a hands on the mouth to muffle a moan as the other’s tip of the tongue lingered on the split, as if he wanted to force it opened and then slided unhurried to the corona, tracing it all around.

Katsura looked at him, eyes wide open and almost crimson cheeks for embarrassment.

_It was definitely a torture. A pleasurable one, but still a torture. And how even could Shinsuke control himself this way?!_

“Ah, Zura, I like the way you look when you’re turned on. It drives me mad.”

“Hurry up then, I don’t have all day.”

“But you know, I could spend the whole day just making so you keep that look on your face.” Takasugi replied, his lips ghosting the sensitive skin of the slick head. Breathing on it. 

“Weren’t you supposed to do what I asked for?” Kotarou murmured.

“You said you want it quiet, didn't you. Shut up now. Don't say a word until I tell you, or I'm going to stop.”

But before Katsura could even think to say anything, the glan was wet and hot and the bridle stimulated by the tip of the tongue, who was drawing wee circles on it.

_Katsura had suddenly the sensation it would be quick, still could not guarantee for the quiet._

This time, it needed both his hands to muffle his moans, though he was not sure it was working, especially when he felt the shaft sinking deeper in Shinsuke’s mouth.

Shinsuke knew a few tricks indeed, and now he was sucking up while withdrawing his lips towards the the end but so that they were forced to return down again, before he started to alternate sucking and puffs at a slow pace.

His tongue was caressing the sensitive skin, and the thumb stimulating him by the perineus, the other hand was massaging the low abdomen.

Kotarou looked at him in blurred vision, and brought his hand on the other’s hair, merely touching the strands and heard him lightly chuckling and staring amusedly at him.

Katsura wandered how he could giggle being his mouth busy.

A particularly fine touch of the other’s tongue made suddenly Katsura’s pelvis involuntarily rise, thrusting his length deeper as a consequence.

He looked at him again, his expression repentant, and Takasugi seemed understandably irritated, as he was holding now his hips on the floor.

“Stay. Still. No need to thrust.” He almost growled, with gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry…” Katsura replied, moistening his lips.

Takasugi sank his mouth onto him again and and Katsura brought a hand to his own forehead, to clean the sweat beading it.

_If hotness could be a feeling, then it would have been appropriate to describe how he felt._

That same hand had to go suddenly to cover his mouth again, muffling what was far too high pitched to call it a moan, and curled the toestips when he felt the glans hitting twice the back of Takasugi throat.

He looked at the door, just to be sure no one was near it, then stared at him, mouth and eyes wide-opened in surprise, and saw Shinsuke glancing at him alluringly, idly flattering and sucking the head.

Katsura cleared his throat.

“And what was _that_ for? A prize for thrusting?” He asked wheezy.

Shinsuke withdrew, a thin trail of saliva and precum hanging between them.

“More like a demonstration you don’t need to. But I told you not to speak unless I tell you. Want me to stop, Zura?” He rhetorically asked, lazily caressing his length with his knuckles.

Katsura did not answer nor correct him, and that was all Shinsuke needed to know.

Takasugi smirked.

“Well then. Don’t say a thing until you’re coming.”

 _Two minutes at best_ , Katsura thought.

Shinsuke turned his attention back to him, sucking and blowing and licking and carefully caressing the skin with his teeth, whovering it, alternately and at an uneven pace.

Kotarou could clearly feel he was almost done.

“Shins--” he managed to say, before he was hit by a sharp pang of pain. This time what came from his mouth was definitely more similar to a cry than a muffled moan.

“You deprecable bastard.” He said some seconds after, blowing Shinsuke’s back with the knee. “I hate you and I’ll kill you.”

The other was looking at him in delight, fingers still tightly pressed at the base, and even if slightly loosen not to still feel pain, it was enough to prevent him from coming.

“ _That_ was the _prize_ for the thrust. But tell me something you never did. Like how you love when I…”.

He did not continue, just acted, and Kotarou’s glans was again hitting the other’s back of the throat once more. Twice.

He was literally rocking his world.

“ _Oh dear deities_ ...” He mumbled in a whisper as he was coming in a mixture of looking and avoid direct eye contact and Shinsuke was now holding just the head, swallowing spurt after spurt, and _gods_ , he was licking every single drop.

“You know, Zura, what is your taste like?”

“It’s Katsura and yes, you already asked me then kissed and I find it a filthy thing to do.”

“Yeah, and you loved it.” Takasugi said fluttering around his lips, a few pearly drops slowly oozing.

“Do-don’t make speculations just because I ‘ _mmhh~_ -ed’ a bit once or twice!” He bubbled.

“Thirty-four. Just considering the times you clearly…. ‘ _mmhh~_ -ed’.” Shinsuke cluckled.

“Whatever! Don’t you dare it now.”  He hissed, placing one hand on his forehead and the other on the chest, keeping distance and flushing cheeks.

Takasugi smirked and got on his feet.

“As you wish.” He answered, then licked at it.

Katsura sighed in relief - _or regret_ \- and got up to wear his fundoshi again, turning away from the other.

Suddenly, he felt Shinsuke’s warm fingers brushing his hair, slowly and kindly, and shivered closing his eyes when he heard his voice on his ear, lips almost touching the lobe.

“So… Did I pay the bill? What ‘d you say?”.

“Don’t talk as if you were a courtesan! Consider it paid not getting arrested or killed! ‘Cause you know it’s the same: if they arrest you, they’ll kill you.”

His typical way to say _I care about you_ , and Shinsuke knew it far too well, his slight titter a confirmation of it.

“Here,” Takasugi said as he smoothed Katsura’s kimono and haori. “Now no one should notice anything strange.”

“You didn't want it too, did you?” Kotarou asked, turning to meet his gaze.

Shinsuke frowned. “Aah, silly, silly Zura…” he started tracing his neck with his fingertips. “Of course I didn't, it’d be a nuisance.”

“I'm not Aah, silly, silly Zura, I'm Katsura.”

“I'm leaving Edo for a while.” He unexpectedly said, stern yet soft, his fingers moving some of Katsura’s tresses behind his ear then smothering them; their noses brushing.

“... Yeaah, I think it's better too.” Katsura muttered thoughtful, finding himself lingering in those touches.

“What about that kiss now? Did you change your mind?” Shinsuke asked, charmingly.

Kotarou looked at his lips and parted his own, slowly approaching his, but Shinsuke put a finger on them, then sniggered.

“Wait until next time, Zura.” He whispered before he stepped aside and turned away, headed to the door. “You know, I don’t have all day. See you, Zura.”

“It’s Katsura, I said!” He almost yelled.

“Don’t say it out loud, they’ll arrest and kill you, otherwise.” Takasugi answered from the hallway, not turning around.

_Katsura suddenly felt uneasy again, realizing Shinsuke would always left a sour taste in his mouth. In the broadest sense of the term and not._

 

**Author's Note:**

> … Yes.  
> I hope no one fainted. Anyway I'll go to hell. Probably not alone.  
> Btw. The reference to the pine resin incense is both to the Kodo (the art of incense the samurai did, and I find that pretty suitable to Zura, so traditional) and the Shouka Sonjuku (founded under a pine tree, indeed).  
> Too soon to be a reference to Ikumatsu. :I  
> I can't speak Japanese, unfortunately (unfortunately I can't speak a lot of other languages too), so I have to rely on what I read.  
> The figure of speech Kakekotoba. Just google it. 松, matsu, “pine tree” is homophonic of 待つ, matsu, “to wait”. And, well, this meaning too suits him very well.  
> Obviously all this is due to the fact 'Sugi **recognized** his smell in Benizakura arc.


End file.
